Ressurection
by Netsu Miji
Summary: Sequel to Revelations. Ken'ichi experiences the biggest change of his life. Takes place 4 months ofter the events of Revelations. If you haven't read Revelations, you will confused. P.S. Some people may notice references to something that will remain untold. Anyone who guesses it, I will write a story that you request. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ken'ichi and Hinamori were walking back to the Squad 5 barracks after their date. They had been going out for a month, and had made out a few times, and had been seen doing so on more than one occasion, which stirred up rumors and gossip about them. He hated to hear anybody talking about them, even if it was true. I eventually got the name "The squad 5 affair", which sent him through the roof.

They finally made it to the barracks. Suddeny Momo stopped him in his tracks at the door. "I...I had a great time tonight...uh...do you mind if I?" she said leaning toward Ken'ichi, she met his lips with hers and kissed him. He embraced her and he felt her tongue brush against his lips. He met her tongue with his and explored her mouth. They broke the kiss for breath.

Ken'ichi looked around nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice. He looked back at her "I'm making sure nobody saw that, there's already enough gossip about us." he said, then he noticed that his pocket seemed light. "Hey, where's my wallet? Hmm...Aw dammit, I left them at the resturaunt. I'm sorry, I'll be back soon and...I...love you!" he said the last part quickly and blushed and ran toward the resturaunt.

Ken'ichi was almost to the restaurant, but it was dark out and everyone was turning in by the time he made it there. He saw the sign on the door, it was turned to "close". "Dammit, I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow." he turned around and started walking to the barracks "At least I have Momo to look foward to." he reminded himself.

He passed the Squad 10 barracks "Still got such a long way to go." he said. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his throat. He put his hand up to his throat and looked at it. His hand was covered with blood. He put a tight grip on his throat to prevent bleeding and drew his zanpakuto on his left shoulder.

Three shadowy figures appeared and surrounded him. "Assassins." he thought to himself. The two in front of him lunged at him with daggers. He easily dispatched of their daggers and blocked his back side. His blade was met with a katana that the third assassin behind him attempted to kill him with. He deflected his attack and turned so he could see all three of them.

"Who are you, what do you want with me, who do you work for?!" he demanded, still bleeding. The assassin to his right spoke up "Sorry, but that's not for you to know." Ken'ichi became enraged.

"Answer me and I won't kill you!" he gave a calm yet angered yell. Two assassins in front of him revealed bombs strapped to their chests "We'd rather die!" one of them yelled and jumped at him. Ken'ichi swung across their chests, taking the tops of the bombs off and harmlessly burning out, but cutting the two assassin's in half.

Suddenly Ken'ichi felt the third assassin wrap his arms around Ken'ichi's body. The assassin had a bomb strapped to his chest. "DAMMIT!" Ken'ichi yelled as the bomb exploded with a loud _BOOM!_ that could be heard from the other side of the soul society.

Ken'ichi was sent flying and landed hard on the dirt. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't see out his left eye, he couldn't feel his body. He looked down at his arm, but it wasn't there. Blood formed a pool around him, he could see a blood splatter on a nearby wall and the assassin's dead and chestless body. He looked around and saw people walking outside, all of them looking in horror of the carnage and blood. He couldn't keep his eyes open any more and they sealed shut.

Ken'ichi heard faint voices, they sounded like they were coming from the other room. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in his room in the barracks. "It must of been a dream, I feel fine." he told himself. He got up and looked at the calender and was shocked at what he saw. It was November. It was July when him and Hinamori went out on their date. He walked into the other room and saw Hinamori, Rukia and Ichigo, his sisters, Mayuri, and Unohana talking.

"Hey! I just found out it's November! What the f*ck happened?!" he yelled at them all, they all looked at him in shock. Hinamori stood up first and walked up to him carefully "K...Ken? Is that...You?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Uh, yeah. Momo, what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice. She burst into tears and embraced him "We thought we had lost you for good." she said in a sobbing voice.

Ken'ichi looked confused "What are you talking about?" he asked. Then it hit him, it wasn't a dream after all, it actually happened. "So...it wasn't a dream? Wait, if it was real then how do I still have my body in one piece?" he asked looking at his arm.

It was mechanical, a robotic arm. He looked at the rest of his body. It was all robotic, his entire body was robotic. He went to the nearest mirror, and looked at his body. He was blind out of his left eye, which had a strap over it and his hair was bleach white and a mechanical mask that formed from the sides of his head.

He was completely remade. He wasn't human anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open, nearly breaking it off the hinges. He ran furiously toward the Squad 10 barracks, Momo running after him. Everyone he passed couldn't believe what they saw. A soul reaper with a machine body. Many of them followed him out of curiousity.

He reached a road near the Squad 10 barracks, where he had been attacked. The blood stains from the assassins and him could still be seen everywhere. It was true. It really did happen. Ken'ichi had the proof all around him. He fell to his knees and, in rage, starting punching the ground and yelling. He punched the ground so hard that it made a crack that spread to the nearby wall.

Ken calmed himself and stood back up. He turned to Momo "Let's go." he said taking her hand and heading back to the Squad 5 barracks.

Ken walked up to everyone there "What happened to me?" he asked in a quiet voice. Rukia was the first to talk "When we found you you were hardly anything more than a torso. What was left of you was paralyzed and you were blind out of your left eye. Luckily Mayuri was able to remake your body, except for your eye." she said in sorrow, and sympathy for her son.

"Yes, I took my knowledge of robotics and built a new body for you and connected your nerves to its systems. The mask however was not my doing, it seems that your body has adjusted itself to your changes. The mask may have something to do with your visored abilities." Mayuri said reaching behind his seat and pulling out a zanpakuto "Even your zanpakuto has changed completely." he handed Ken his sword.

Ken remembered his hollowfication techniques and thought he'd test Mayuri's theory. Suddenly Ken's right eye flashed a red light and the masked formed itself over his face. It was a near diamond shape and was clear as glass, on his side of it anyway. It appeared to be made of steel on the other side. He removed and put on the mask with a simple thought. "Hmm, where is my other zanpakuto?" he asked. Mayuri started talking again "You've taken on such a radical change that the two zanpakuto seem to have merged."

Ken sat down and entered his inner world. It wasn't the usual heaven/hell mirror world it always was. Now it was an outer space-like area. He saw a robotic figure standing before him "You must be my zanpakuto. What is your name?" he said instantly realizing who he might be. The zanpakuto looked at him and answered "My name is Jaque da Rippa. I am the reincarnation of your previous zanpakuto Ken'ichi." Ken's eyes widened. He already knew his name, which creeped him out slightly. "Well, I look forward to discovering your abilities Jaque." he said leaving his inner world.

"Well. Who wants to go to the training grounds to practice with me?" he asked plainly. Ichigo, Yuri and Sora stood up to follow him. They headed out the door. Mayuri stood up and stopped Ken "If you have any problems with your body, come to my barracks." he said. Ken gave a nod and headed out the door.

"Alright Ken, you ready?" Ichigo called to his son as they prepared to fight. Everyone activated their hollowfication powers. "Ready!" he yelled back. Yuri and Sora charged at him head on. He blocked Sora and caught Yuri's zanpakuto. He swung Yuri into Sora, sending them both flying. Ichigo attacked him from above. Ken jumped back, causing Ichigo to miss, and prepared to swing. Electricity covered the black blade. He swung, sending a fast and nearly invisible pressurized fang. Ichigo moved just in time to see the fang zoom into the trees. A split second later the trees began falling vertically, as if a single slice caused them all to fall.

Suddenly Ken zoomed by everyone and gently placed his blade on all of their shoulders "I win." he said smiling. The three looked surprised. He had never been able to beat Yuri and Sora at the same time, and he was never able to even come close to beating his father. It was obvious to them that he had gained a major amount of strength and ability.

Maybe his change wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
